Automotive manufacturers have long sought to make passengers as comfortable as possible during travel, focusing both on physical comfort and on the passenger's entertainment. For example, vehicle sound systems have become standard accessories in most cars and trucks. In recent years, efforts have involved attempts to bring video technology into the passenger compartment, either in the form of a television, a computer, or a video game display.
Unfortunately, display units have heretofore been impractical as automotive accessories due to problems in mounting conventional display units within an automobile. One problem relates to the size of most display units, it being difficult to find space for a standard-size monitor in most automobiles. Another problem arises from difficulties in placing the display unit in a position where it may be viewed by a passenger, but will not obstruct the driver's view of the road. Still another problem involves the stowability of the display unit, and its corresponding effect on passenger safety.
Known display units also have been unable to meet consumer expectations due to difficulties in providing acceptable picture quality in a package of suitable size. However, with advancements in flat-panel display technology, picture quality of smaller display units has improved dramatically. Additionally, it has become possible to separate some of the electronic circuitry from the flat-panel display, further reducing the thickness of these displays. The present invention takes advantage of these improvements by providing a stowable display unit which is suited for mounting in an interior region of an automobile without compromising picture quality.